culturefandomcom-20200222-history
Meaty Beaty Big and Bouncy
| Recorded = 1964–1970 | Genre = Rock | Length = | Label = Track/Polydor | Producer = Kit Lambert, Shel Talmy, The Who | Chronology = The Who | Last album = Who's Next (1971) | This album = Meaty Beaty Big and Bouncy (1971) | Next album = Quadrophenia (1973) }} [ AllMusic review] |rev2 = Robert Christgau |rev2Score = Robert Christgau review |rev4= MusicHound |rev4score = 5/5 |rev6 = The Rolling Stone Album Guide |rev6score = }} Meaty Beaty Big and Bouncy is a compilation album of singles by British rock band The Who, released in 1971 as Track 2406 006 in the UK and as Decca DL 79184 in the US. It entered the US ''Billboard'' 200 chart on 20 November 1971, peaking at number 11, and the UK chart on 3 December 1971, peaking at number 9.The Who at chartstats.com In 1987, Rolling Stone ranked it number 99 on their list of the 100 best albums of the period 1967–1987. Content Every track on the album with the exception of "Boris the Spider", the one song written by John Entwistle, had been released as a single in the UK, with all except "A Legal Matter", "Magic Bus", and "The Seeker" being top ten hits. "Happy Jack", "I Can See for Miles", "Magic Bus", and "Pinball Wizard" had also been Top 40 hits in the US. It was compiled by Pete Townshend over objection by manager Kit Lambert, who tried to have the track order changed but failed because too many copies had already been pressed. The UK release was held up because The Who and Bill Curbishley had failed to clear it with Lambert. The album is named after the members of the band: "Meaty" is Daltrey, who was quite fit at the time; "Beaty" is Moon, for his drumming; "Big" is Entwistle, who was a large person, often referred to as "The Ox" (lending his nickname to the instrumental of the same name); and "Bouncy" was Townshend, who jumped about quite acrobatically during performances. The original vinyl album featured a longer alternative studio take of "Magic Bus" in fake stereo which was not included on the original compact disc version, because the true stereo or mono source could not be found for the long version of the song. However, on 25 July 2007, Universal Japan re-released the album in a mini-LP sleeve that includes the long alternate version of "Magic Bus" in fake stereo, as with the original album. Artwork and photographs The album's original title was The Who Looks Back. On the front cover the Who are looking at four children, one of whom is Who manager Bill Curbishley's younger brother Paul. The panoramic photograph on the album's inside cover is an exterior shot of the side of the Railway Hotel, a pub that was sited on the bridge next to Harrow & Wealdstone station in north-west London. The Railway Hotel was a popular hangout for Mods and soon after Keith Moon joined the band, the Who became a regular attraction there from June 1964, performing every Tuesday night. It was here that Kit Lambert, their manager, first saw the band, and here that Pete Townshend accidentally cracked his guitar's neck on the low ceiling above the stage. In response to laughter from the crowd, he then smashed his guitar for the first time in public; a gimmick he maintained for many years when playing live."'Who I Am': Rock icon Pete Townshend tells his story". MSNBC. Retrieved 23 November 2012 The band were filmed at the venue on 11 August – a copy of the recording turning up in 2002. The Railway Hotel was destroyed by fire in March 2000, after becoming empty and vandalised.Christian Duffin: "Fire destroys the home of rock legends" The site is now occupied by two blocks of flats, named Moon House and Daltrey House after the band members. Song notes Several songs on the album had previously been released on long-playing album. The Who's debut My Generation included the title track, "A Legal Matter", and "The Kids Are Alright". A Quick One included "Boris the Spider" and in its American configuration "Happy Jack." "I Can See for Miles" appeared on The Who Sell Out, and "Pinball Wizard" on Tommy. "Pictures of Lily" and "Magic Bus" previously appeared on the US compilation album Magic Bus: The Who on Tour. That album features an alternate mix of the "I'm a Boy" single recording, which appeared later in abbreviated form on the Limited Edition bonus disc to the Ultimate Collection compilation. Most of the tracks on this album would also appear on many subsequent compilations of Who material. Track listing Personnel * Roger Daltrey – lead vocals * John Entwistle – bass guitar, French Horn, vocals * Keith Moon – drums, percussion * Pete Townshend – guitar, keyboards, vocals Additional personnel * Nicky Hopkins – piano on "Anyway, Anyhow, Anywhere" and "A Legal Matter" * Jimmy Page – rhythm guitar on "I Can't Explain" * Kit Lambert, Shel Talmy – production * Bill Curbishley, Mike Shaw – album design * Graham Hughes – photography * Steve Hoffman – compact disc mastering (uncredited) Charts Weekly charts Certifications References External links * Meaty Beaty Big & Bouncy liner notes - Song-by-song liner notes for the album Category:1971 compilation albums Category:Albums produced by Kit Lambert Category:Albums produced by Shel Talmy Category:English-language compilation albums Category:The Who compilation albums Category:Decca Records compilation albums Category:MCA Records compilation albums Category:Polydor Records compilation albums Category:Track Records compilation albums Category:Albums produced by Pete Townshend Category:Albums produced by John Entwistle Category:Albums produced by Keith Moon Category:Albums produced by Roger Daltrey